Vampire Knight: The New Vampires
by flossy2095
Summary: Two girls are sent to Cross Academy because they are humans that are transforming into vampires. Who turned them into vampires? And how will it affect their lives? Special thanks to Nightingale101 who helped me with the OC A-lee.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

London, England

2010

9:45am

A young teen was up in her room packing her favourite things. She had no intention of going to America, but her mother insisted. "Santana, if you don't hurry up you will miss your flight" Her mother rushed her.

Santana was going to a new school called Cross Academy and also her younger sister A-lee.

Santana didn't want to go to Cross Academy because she thought it would be boring. "Mother, must I go to Cross Academy?" Santana asked. "Yes, you do but don't worry A-lee will be there as well" Her mother replied. "Isn't this going to be fun, Santana?" A-lee asked jumping about. "No, it won't I would prefer to stay here" Santana replied. "Santana, A-lee, you're going to miss your flight if you don't hurry up" Mother called to the girls. "Coming mother, don't know about Santana though" A-lee called back.

A few minutes later, Santana and A-lee were on their way to the airport. Santana still wasn't happy.

Just after 10 minutes or so, they got on their plane in time and were off to America and Cross Academy.

They landed in America at about 3:15pm, they saw a car waiting to take them to Cross Academy, they sat in the car for 25 minutes and then they stopped outside Cross Academy.

Santana and A-lee were greeted by two of the school's students. "Hello, my name is Yuki and this is Zero, we are here to take you to the headmaster" Yuki greeted them. "Hi, my name is A-lee and this is my older sister Santana" A-lee introduced them. "Hi" Santana said unpleasantly. Yuki and Zero took the girls to Headmaster Cross.

When they got into the school grounds, Santana looked around and saw another building. "Excuse me Yuki, but what is that building for?" Santana asked curiously. "Oh, that is for the night class students only, you two are part of the day class but watch out, most day class girls always talk about the night class and they can get a bit annoying" Yuki replied. They continued to walk but Santana was eager to see what the night class students were like.

They got to the headmaster's office soon enough. Yuki knocked on the door, and then both Santana and A-lee heard a strange noise talking to them from inside. "Come in, come in" The voice called. They entered the room.

Inside was a strange looking person staring out the window, then turned to look who had entered. "Ah, thank you Yuki and Zero for bringing the transfer students to me" The headmaster said politely. Yuki and Zero left the room. "I am Headmaster Cross" The headmaster said. "Hello, my name is A-lee and this is Santana" A-lee once again introduced them both. "It is nice to meet you, A-lee and Santana, would you two be fine in the same dorm room?" Headmaster Cross asked. "Uh…. Yes that would be fine" A-lee agreed. "Yuki will show you to your dorm room" Headmaster Cross instructed.

A-lee left the headmaster's office. "Santana, are you coming?" A-lee asked. "Yeah in a minute, I have to talk to Headmaster Cross about something" Santana replied. "Ok, see you soon" A-lee said as she walked off.

"Headmaster?" Santana asked. "Yes?" Headmaster Cross asked. "Do you know about me and my sister?" Santana asked. "Yes, your mother filled me in and I suggest you take these" Headmaster Cross replied as he slid a box across his desk. "What are these?" Santana asked. "They are blood tablets, take them whenever you get thirsty, these tablets should help" Headmaster Cross replied once again. "Oh and I suggest you tell your sister about them as well" "Yes I will, thank you" Santana said politely. There was a knock on the door once again. "Come in" Headmaster Cross called from behind his desk. Yuki entered. "Yuki there you are, take Santana to her dorm room" Headmaster Cross asked. "Yes, headmaster" Yuki replied. "Oh and Santana, if you need help with anything just ask Yuki or Zero, they will be able to help you" Headmaster Cross said.

Yuki and Santana walked out of the headmaster's office.

"Yuki, do you know about me and my sister?" Santana asked quietly. "Yes of course and so does Zero, you see Zero and I are part of the disciplinary committee which means that we protect the day class students from the night class students, because the night class students are all vampires, so we know how to handle them and stuff like that, don't worry you're not fully transformed yet so you won't have to be moved to the moon dormitory just yet" Yuki explained.

A-lee was still in the dorm room when Santana came in.

"Hi Santana, so do you still hate this place?" A-lee asked while jumping on her bed. "Uh not so much, but I have to talk to you about something" Santana replied. "What is it?" A-lee wondered. Santana reached into her pocket and pulled out the box filled with blood tablets. "Do you know the reason we are here?" Santana asked. "Yep, cause we are special and we get to go to a special school" A-lee guessed. Santana was shocked that her mother didn't tell A-lee the real reason they are here. "No, do you remember what happened that day five weeks before your birthday?" Santana asked quietly. "Yes, we got attacked by a human with pointy teeth and the human bit both of us" A-lee said. "Yes, well that human was a pureblood vampire and purebloods are the only vampires that can change humans, so mother sent us here because we are vampires but we haven't fully transformed yet" Santana explained. "Ok, so what's that box for?" A-lee asked. Santana was shocked that she was taking this so well. "Inside this box are blood tablets, we have to take them whenever we get thirsty, I will keep them in the drawer next to my bed so if you need them, they are there, ok?" Santana explained. "Ok" A-lee replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning

10:15am

A-lee and Santana had just settled in to Cross Academy. A-lee was already up and waiting for Santana to wake. "Santana, wake up" A-lee whispered.

After 10 minutes or so, Santana woke up to find A-lee already in her uniform and waiting. "Yay, you're awake" A-lee cheered. "What do you want?" Santana asked sleepily. "Uh, well we have class now and you're not ready" A-lee replied. "Well duh, I just woke up" Santana said as she got out of bed. "I will meet you at class bye" A-lee called as she ran out the door.

When A-lee got to class, she saw Yuki and ran over to her. "Good morning Yuki" A-lee said cheerfully. "Well good morning A-lee, oh where is Santana?" Yuki asked "Oh she just woke up, she will be here shortly" A-lee answered. Class began and Santana was not there but A-lee continued with her work. 30 minutes after class started, A-lee was feeling thirsty. "Yuki, I need a drink and fast" A-lee whispered. "Don't worry, just tell the teacher you feel a little sick and need some air, then run up to your room" Yuki instructed. "Excuse me" A-lee called out quickly. "Uh….yes, what is it?" The teacher asked. "I feel a little sick and I need some fresh air" A-lee replied. "Oh…yes, that would be fine, just hurry back though" The teacher agreed. A-lee ran out of the classroom.

She ran all the way to her dorm room, without stopping.

When she got into her dorm room, she noticed Santana curled up in the corner. "Santana! There you are, I need a drink and fast" A-lee said quickly. "The tablets are in my drawer, I will get you a glass of water" Santana said as she got up and went to the bathroom. A-lee got one of the blood tablets and went to the bathroom to collect her drink.

"What do I do now?" A-lee asked. "Uh…..i guess you put the tablet in the water and it will dissolve" Santana instructed. A-lee put the tablet in with the water and the tablet dissolved just like Santana had said, then the liquid turned red. "Ok, I guess you drink it now" Santana said. A-lee drank the red coloured water and after that she was totally fine. "Oh wow, that is really yummy" A-lee said. Santana laughed.

"What weren't you not in class? A-lee asked. "Oh…because I was too tired and couldn't stand up properly, so I decided to stay here" Santana explained. "Ok, well I have to go back to class now, I will see you later bye" A-lee said as she left the room.

A-lee ran back to her classroom and sat down next to Yuki. "How are you feeling now, A-lee?" Yuki asked a bit worried. "I feel so much better now and Santana is just a little tired so she went back to sleep" A-lee answered. The class went on and A-lee was getting bored, so she decided to leave class and go back to her dorm room and the way to do that, she was going to faint. Everyone crowded around her. "Don't worry, I will take her back to her dorm room, Zero come here and help me" Yuki demanded. Zero picked up A-lee and left the classroom.

When Zero and Yuki entered A-lee's dorm room, they saw Santana curled up in the corner asleep. Zero lay A-lee down on her bed then picked up Santana and did the same. After that Zero and Yuki left.

"Ha-ha, it worked" A-lee whispered to herself. Santana woke up. "Hey, when did you get in here?" Santana asked. "I pretended to faint and then Zero and Yuki brought me here" A-lee replied. "Why did you pretend to faint?" Santana wondered. "Class was really boring" A-lee answered.

2 hours later, everyone came back from class. Yuki entered Santana and A-lee's dorm room to see if they were ok.

"Santana, A-lee are you two ok?" Yuki asked "Yes Yuki, we feel much better" Santana and A-lee replied.

It was night time now and A-lee was really bored so she decided to read a book that she had taken with her called Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban by J.K Rowling. She was in the middle of chapter 4: The Leaky Cauldron, when she heard a strange noise coming from outside her door, so she put down the book and got out of bed and to the door, to investigate the strange noise.

When she opened the door, there was nothing there, so she decided to go back to bed, all of a sudden she heard the strange noise again but doesn't know what it is, A-lee then ran back into her room and woke up Santana. "Santana, you must wake up this is important" A-lee said quickly and quietly. But Santana did not wake up, so A-lee had to go discover what the noise was.

She crept down the hallway and the strange noise got louder when she stopped next to Headmaster Cross' office. A-lee peeked inside and saw Headmaster Cross singing random songs while cleaning his office. Thinking it was weird and wanted to leave before someone caught her, A-lee ran back to her room but she wasn't far when she bumped into Zero and fell to the ground. "Oh, hi Zero, what are you doing here?" A-lee asked. "I could ask you the same question, you're not supposed to be up right now" Zero replied. "Well, I heard a strange noise and so I went to find out what it was and turns out it was Headmaster Cross singing while cleaning his office" A-lee said. "Yes well, you should go back to your dorm room now" Zero said as he walked off. A-lee ran down the hallway until she found her room and went inside.

When A-lee got into her room, Santana was missing and A-lee didn't know where she could be. "Santana" A-lee called.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night.

9:35pm

Santana had snuck out of her room while A-lee was investigating the strange noise. The reason Santana snuck out was because she wanted to see what the night class students were like, she knew they were vampires. Santana also wanted to look at the moon dormitory.

When Santana had gotten outside she ran to the moon dormitory.

Santana could see some of the night class students through the window. She could see a vampire with messy blond hair and blue eyes.

Santana wanted a better look at the mystery vampire so she walked up the stairs to the balcony; Santana was almost in perfect view of him, when Yuki found her. "Damn" Santana said to herself. "Santana, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked. "I saw a really cool looking boy, so I wanted to go talk to him" Santana explained. "Who?" Yuki wondered. "That one" Santana said as she pointed to the same vampire through the window. "Oh, that's Hanabusa Aido and he is a bit up himself" Yuki said. "Did someone just say my name?" A voice said. "Hanabusa get back into your dormitory now" Yuki said defending Santana. "Oh come now Yuki, you can't hide anything from me, I thought we were friends" Hanabusa said. Santana just gazed at the pretty vampire. "Oh, now who is this beautiful thing?" Hanabusa wondered. "My name is Santana, it is so nice to meet you" Santana said straight away without thinking. "Santana, what a beautiful name" Hanabusa said charmingly. "Thank you" Santana said as she blushed. "I am sorry you two but Santana, you shouldn't be out here, go back to your dorm room immediately" Yuki told her. "Ok Yuki, see you later Hanabusa" Santana said as she walked away.

Then Zero came out of nowhere. "Zero, what are you doing here?" Santana asked. "I could ask you the same question; you're not supposed to be here, especially at night time that is why Yuki told me to make sure you got to your room safe, I ran into your sister earlier or rather she ran into me" Zero replied. "Why was my sister up?" Santana asked. "She heard a noise but she found out it was just the Headmaster" Zero answered. All of a sudden Santana was feeling thirsty. "Zero, I have to get back to my room as quickly as possible" Santana said as she clutched her throat with her hands. "Are you thirsty?" Zero asked. "Duh" Santana said as she ran to her room before anything else was said.

When Santana got into her room, she grabbed one of the blood tablets and a cup of water then put the tablet into the glass and wait for it to dissolve and change red and then she drank. Afterwards she was feeling much better. "I guess A-lee was right, this does taste nice" Santana said to herself. After that Santana went to sleep.

It was 10:15 when Santana woke up and A-lee had already left. "Huh, I guess I should go to class today even though I am late" Santana said to herself as she got out of bed. Santana got dressed in her uniform and made her way to class.

When Santana got to class, the teacher was explaining a difficult maths problem but Santana didn't care because she didn't even want to be there. Santana sat with Yuki and A-lee. "Hi Santana" A-lee whispered. "Hey" Santana replied. "Do any of you get this maths problem?" Santana asked completely lost. "No" A-lee and Yuki replied. Santana sighed. She stayed for the rest of class because she couldn't be bothered getting up and leaving.

After a while, class had finished and Santana, A-lee and Yuki moved on to their next class, which was art. "Great, I love art, it was my favourite class back home" A-lee said excitedly. "Really, I enjoy art as well" Yuki agreed. Santana just stayed quiet while she walked, Santana was just thinking of that vampire she had met last night, Hanabusa Aido. Santana thought that she should see him again. "Uh, I have to go, I am a bit thirsty, meet later bye" Santana said as she ran to her room.

When Santana had gotten to her room, she decided to write a note to Hanabusa and set up a meeting with him, this is what she had written:

Dear Hanabusa

You probably don't remember me but I was that girl you met last night.

I was hoping to see you again sometime, maybe tomorrow tonight?

If you decide to come, I will meet you at the abandoned dormitory.

Hope to see you.

Love Santana.

Santana then ran out her door and out of the dormitory and straight to the moon dormitory without being seen. She saw another vampire this time, he had a mop of reddish brown hair, Santana sneaked up the stairs of the balcony, the vampire was alone in the room, so she wouldn't be spotted.

When Santana got up to the window, she tapped on it and the vampire turned around. He stood up and went to the door and opened it. "Can I help you?" The vampire asked. "Uh….yes, my name is Santana, do you know Hanabusa Aido?" Santana asked. "Yes I do, why do you ask?" The vampire replied. Santana took the letter she had written and handed it to the vampire. "Please make sure he gets this" Santana demanded. "Of course, by the way, my name is Shiki" Shiki said politely. "Thank you" Santana said as she left.

Santana ran back to the dormitory, luckily she didn't get seen. She then walked to her class.

While walking to class, Santana spotted Yuki and A-lee up the hallway. Santana decided to run to them. When she caught up with them, they were surprised. "Santana, why didn't you come back to class?" A-lee asked. "I am on the way to class now" Santana replied. "No, arts class is finished now, we are heading to English now" Yuki said. "How is your thirst?" A-lee asked. Santana almost forgot what she was talking about. "Oh, it is much better now, I was feeling sleepy afterwards so I had a nap" Santana answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A while later

6:00am

A-lee was worried about Santana and how she kept missing class. A-lee was walking with Yuki at the time and decided to ask for her advice. "Yuki, can I ask you something?" "Sure you can, A-lee, what's happening?" Yuki replied. "Well, I am worried about Santana because she keeps missing classes" A-lee said full with worry. "Yes well, you should worry because Santana is not like any human I have seen before, I know that you both haven't fully transformed yet but maybe Santana is transforming in different ways before she actually transforms into a vampire" Yuki explained.

While A-lee and Yuki were walking to their class, A-lee noticed Santana outside. A-lee had to go see her and ask what was wrong but first she had to get away from Yuki. "Yuki, I will catch up with you in a bit, I have to go to the bathroom" A-lee said as she ran off. "Ok" Yuki called.

When A-lee couldn't see Yuki anymore, she ran to Santana but when she got to where she had seen Santana, she wasn't there but A-lee was sure she had seen her.

A-lee looked around and saw a figure, with a mop of reddish brown hair, without thinking A-lee ran up to the strange figure and as she got closer the figure was a boy. "Hey boy, come here" A-lee yelled. The boy turned around and stared at A-lee.

When A-lee caught up with him, she was out of breath. "Can I help you?" The boy asked. A-lee got her breath back before speaking. "Yes, my name is A-lee and I was wondering if you had seen my sister, Santana." A-lee asked. "My name is Shiki, what does your sister look like?" Shiki asked. "Well, she has long, wavy blond hair and green eyes and I am pretty sure she is wearing the same uniform as me" A-lee said. "Well, I did see a girl with that description and the same name but she was wearing dark blue jeans and a black tank top with no shoes on" Shiki answered. "When did you see her?" A-lee asked. "Uh….let me think….i saw her earlier this morning and about 15 minutes ago" Shiki explained. "Have you ever spoken with her?" A-lee asked. "Yes both times, she came to the moon dormitory earlier and she asked me to deliver something and 15 minutes ago, she wanted to know if I delivered what she asked and to not tell anyone about our meetings" Shiki explained. "Did she tell you where she was going?" A-lee asked. "No but she ran back into the sun dormitory and I was just on my way back to the moon dormitory, so I must leave now, goodbye A-lee" Shiki said as he walked away. "Goodbye Shiki and thank you" A-lee called. Shiki waved back and A-lee ran to class.

While she was walking to class, she noticed Santana enter their dorm room, so A-lee decided to follow her.

A-lee entered the dorm room to find Santana walking out of their bathroom with her uniform on. "Hi A-lee, I thought were at class" Santana said. "I needed some fresh air, I haven't been to class yet" A-lee replied. "Ok, well I am almost ready, so we can go together in a minute" Santana said as she walked back into the bathroom.

Santana and A-lee finally made it to class and they sat down next to Yuki. "Where have you two been?" Yuki asked. "I was trying to find Santana because I had to talk to her about something" A-lee lied. "Yeah, that is what happened" Santana agreed.

Yuki didn't ask any more questions and went on with her work, A-lee and Santana sighed. During class A-lee wasn't really paying attention to the teacher who was explaining a really hard maths problem because she was daydreaming about the vampire she had met, Shiki. "A-lee, hello are you listening?" Santana whispered. A-lee snapped out of her daydream. "What do you want?" A-lee replied. "I was just checking that you were paying attention because I wasn't and I need help with the really hard maths problem" Santana explained. "No, I was daydreaming, sorry" A-lee answered. Santana sighed.

When the class was over, A-lee walked to her dorm room because she could not stand being in another classroom with boring teachers. So A-lee decided to go for a walk and visit Shiki.

A-lee snuck out of the dormitory and made her way to the moon dormitory, on her way there she saw Santana speaking with Shiki, A-lee hid behind a tree until they had finished their conversation which was about 5 minutes later, A-lee ran up to Shiki without her sister spotting her and called out. "Shiki, wait". Shiki turned around and looked at A-lee who was almost out of breath. "Oh, what do you want?" Shiki asked. "Why was my sister talking to you just now?" A-lee asked. "I had a letter to give her" Shiki answered. "Who was the letter from?" A-lee asked curiously. "That was a secret that Santana said not to tell anyone" Shiki replied. "But she is my sister so I have to know what is going on with her" A-lee pleaded. "I am sorry but Santana made it very clear, now I must be getting back to the moon dormitory, so goodbye A-lee" Shiki said. A-lee watched as Shiki ran back to his dormitory. She sighed then walked back to her dorm room.

It took about 15 minutes for her to walk back to her dorm room and when she entered she walked straight to her bed and laid down for a while after a couple of minutes she fell asleep.

When she woke up, Santana was already in bed; A-lee couldn't get back to sleep so she decided to read some of her book, she had gotten up to chapter 11: The Firebolt, when she had fallen back to sleep.

The next morning at 7:30am, A-lee realised that Santana was missing again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A little while after A-lee had gotten up in chapter 4 at the start

6:15am

Santana waited until after A-lee had left the room, and then gotten dressed in a black tank top and dark blue jeans but she couldn't be bothered grabbing any shoes so she ran out her dorm room and outside.

Halfway to the moon dormitory, Shiki was waiting. Santana had to catch her breath before speaking. "Hello Shiki" Santana said. "Hello Santana" Shiki also said. "Did you deliver the letter to him?" Santana asked. "Yes, I did, he told me to tell you after your first class this morning, to come back outside and he will have a reply for you then" Shiki explained. "Thank you, I will see you later then, goodbye Shiki" Santana said. "Goodbye Santana" Shiki also said.

Santana ran off to her dorm room and went into the bathroom to get dressed into her uniform. When she came out, A-lee was there. "Hi A-lee, I thought you were in class" Santana said. "I needed some fresh air, I haven't been to class yet" A-lee replied. "Ok, well I am almost ready, so we can go together in a minute" Santana said as she walked back into the bathroom.

Santana and A-lee finally made it to class and they sat down next to Yuki. "Where have you two been?" Yuki asked. "I was trying to find Santana because I had to talk to her about something" A-lee lied. "Yeah, that is what happened" Santana agreed.

Yuki didn't ask any more questions and went on with her work, A-lee and Santana sighed. During class, Santana wasn't really paying attention to the teacher who was explaining a really hard maths problem because she was daydreaming about Hanabusa. "A-lee, hello are you listening?" Santana whispered. A-lee snapped out of her daydream. "What do you want?" A-lee replied. "I was just checking that you were paying attention because I wasn't and I need help with the really hard maths problem" Santana explained. "No, I was daydreaming, sorry" A-lee answered. Santana sighed.

When class was over, Santana ran outside to go meet up with Shiki to see if Hanabusa had written a reply to her letter.

When she got outside, Shiki was waiting near a tree. Santana ran up to him.

"Hello Shiki" Santana greeted. "Hi" Shiki said. "Do you have a reply for me?" Santana asked. "Yes, I do" Shiki replied as he handed her the letter. "Thank you" Santana said. "Is there anything else you need?" Shiki asked. "No but have you been telling anyone about our meetings" Santana asked. "Of course not, I told you I wouldn't" Shiki lied. "Ok, well thank you and I will you see you sometime" Santana said. "Yes, I must be going now, goodbye Santana" Shiki said.

After that, Santana ran back to her dorm room and onto her bed.

She didn't know whether to read it now or later but Santana was very impatient sometimes and this was one of those times.

She opened the letter from Hanabusa Aido, took a breath then read, this is what he wrote:

Dear Santana

Of course I remember you, how could I not?

Anyway, I would love to meet up with you tonight, if possible

So I will be at the abandoned dormitory at 10:15pm

I hope to see you

Love Hanabusa

Santana was so excited that she would get to see Hanabusa again. "Yay!" Santana said to herself.

Santana then left the room and went for a little walk.

It was 8:30pm when she got back to her dorm room.

When she got there, A-lee was already asleep; Santana went to sleep for a while because she would have to get up very soon.

It was 10:00pm when Santana woke up. "Oh no, this only gives me a few minutes to get ready" Santana said quietly to herself.

She quickly got up rustled through her drawers to find something to wear. It was 10:09pm when she finished getting ready. She was wearing a black tank top with dark blue jeans and silver ballet flats.

She snuck out her dorm room without waking up A-lee and out the dormitory.

Santana looked around for any signs of Yuki or Zero but she couldn't see them so she ran as fast as she could and made it to the abandoned dormitory just in time but Hanabusa wasn't there yet. So she waited.

It was 10:21pm when Hanabusa showed up. "Sorry I am late, I had to watch out for Yuki or Zero" Hanabusa said. "That's ok" Santana replied.

Santana was sitting in the abandoned dormitory with Hanabusa and she didn't know what to do, she was a little scared to be alone with a vampire but she knew she would be alright. "You're being very quiet" Hanabusa said. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise" Santana replied. "That's ok, you're probably scared of being with a vampire" Hanabusa said. "No not really, I am not afraid of you" Santana said. "Well, that is sad, most people are afraid of me, except for Yuki and Zero" Hanabusa said. "I guess, it's because they are part of the disciplinary committee so they can't be afraid of you" Santana said, now a little scared.

Hanabusa and Santana were sitting on opposite sides of the room. "What's wrong?" Hanabusa asked. "Nothing, why?" Santana replied. "Because you are not sitting with me, now I feel sad" Hanabusa said. Santana didn't want to hurt his feelings, (if he had any) so she walked over to him and sat down beside him. Santana thought this was a good decision.

After a while, Hanabusa stood up and walked over to the window. Santana thought this wasn't exactly a perfect meeting. So she stood up, walked over to Hanabusa and hugged him. Hanabusa was surprised but didn't want to be rude, so he hugged her back. Santana felt really happy, she was hugging a vampire. Then something surprising happened, Hanabusa kissed Santana! Santana was so shocked but she was kinda waiting for it.

After a minute or so, Hanabusa pulled away and ran to the corner. Santana was worried. "Are you ok?" Santana asked. "Yes, I am fine just thirsty that's all" Hanabusa replied. Santana was shocked and wasn't thinking when she said "If you are thirsty then I guess you can drink some of my blood" Hanabusa stared at her; his blue eyes were so pretty. Then he walked over to her and went straight for her neck and bit down hard. Santana was in just a little bit of pain but it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. She winced then she relaxed, after 5 minutes it was over. Santana had blood dripping down from her neck. Hanabusa quickly licked it off. Then he gave her a present. "What's this?" Santana asked. "Well, I knew I would get thirsty during this uh…meeting and I knew that you were nice so you would let me drink some of your blood, so I got you this as a thank you" Hanabusa replied. Santana took the present and unwrapped it, inside was a turquoise scarf. "It's beautiful, thank you" Santana said happily. "It is also the colour of my eyes, so whenever you look at it you would think of me" Hanabusa said. "Yes I definitely will, also turquoise is my favourite colour" Santana said.

It was almost 7:00am when Santana looked at her phone. "Oh no, I must get back before my sister wakes up and she notices I am gone" Santana said. She hugged Hanabusa once more and ran off. "Goodbye, when will I see you again?" Hanabusa asked. "Tomorrow night, I promise, same time, same place" Santana answered. Hanabusa smiled and Santana left, Hanabusa left a moment after.

It was 7:15am when Santana got back to her dorm room.

A-lee was still asleep, so Santana decided to get dressed in her uniform and head off to class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

7:30am

When A-lee woke up, she realised that Santana was missing again. But she was kinda sick of Santana disappearing all the time so she decided to forget it and get dressed for class.

When she got there, Santana was already sitting with Yuki. "Good morning Yuki and Santana" A-lee said. "Morning" Santana and Yuki replied. "I like your scarf Santana" A-lee said. "Oh, thanks" Santana said. "Where did you get it?" A-lee asked. "I brought it before we left home" Santana explained. "Ok, it is very beautiful" A-lee said. "Yes, it is" Santana said then went back on with her work.

A-lee wasn't entirely sure if what Santana said was true but she did remember that week they were leaving Santana hadn't left the house so she couldn't have bought the scarf. So she decided that she will go and visit Shiki and see if he knows anything about it.

After class was finished, A-lee, Santana and Yuki were walking to their next class. "I feel thirsty, I will meet you at class" A-lee said as she walked off. When she couldn't see anyone, she ran straight to the moon dormitory.

She got there quicker than usual and ran up the stairs to the balcony, she could see Shiki inside so she tapped on the window, Shiki turned around and went to the door; A-lee did the same.

"Can I help you, A-lee?" Shiki asked. "Yes, my sister Santana has a new scarf and she said that she got it before we came here but she never left the house, so I was wondering if you knew anything about it?" A-lee said. "What colour is the scarf?" Shiki asked. "Turquoise" A-lee answered. "Hmmm, wait here for a minute" Shiki said as he left the room.

A-lee stood on the balcony, when she saw another vampire, it was a boy, he had darkish brown hair and brown eyes, A-lee thought she had better hide, so she ran quickly down the stairs then all of a sudden she had missed a step and fell. A-lee heard the vampire coming so she hid behind the building. The vampire came outside and A-lee didn't notice but her leg wasn't hidden very well and the vampire noticed it. He walked over to her and found A-lee. "What are you doing here?" The vampire asked. "Uh….i came to see Shiki, he will be coming back soon then I will be going" A-lee replied. "Well, you shouldn't be here, it isn't safe, tell me your name" The vampire said. "My name is A-lee, my sister and I are new to Cross Academy" A-lee said a little scared. "My name is Kaname; I am the Night Class president, what is your sister's name?" Kaname asked. "Her name is Santana" A-lee replied. "Santana? I have heard of that name, one of the other vampires talk about a Santana, come inside I will go get him" Kaname said as he helped A-lee up.

When A-lee went inside the moon dormitory, she looked around in amazement. "Sit down here, I will be right back" Kaname said.

A-lee was staring around the room when Shiki came back. "What are you doing inside? I told you to wait outside" Shiki asked. "Well, I was outside then I saw someone so I tried to run down the stairs but I tripped and he heard me, then I told him who I was and about my sister as well, so he let me come inside" A-lee explained. "Who was the vampire?" Shiki asked. "His name was Kaname" A-lee replied. "You met 'Lord Kaname'?" Shiki said surprised. "Yes" A-lee said. "Ok, anyway I came back to tell you that I know who gave your sister the scarf" Shiki said. "Who?" A-lee asked. Shiki was about to say, when Kaname came back with a vampire with messy blond hair and blue eyes. "Hello Lord Kaname" Shiki said. "Hi Shiki, would you leave us alone please, I need to talk to A-lee alone" Kaname said. "Of course, goodbye A-lee" Shiki said. "Bye" A-lee said.

"A-lee, do you know who this is?" Kaname asked pointing to the vampire. "No, should I?" A-lee said. "Well, this is Hanabusa Aido; he is the one who gave your sister the scarf" Kaname said. "Why?" A-lee asked. "Well, I fed on her last night so I gave the scarf to her" Hanabusa said. "What? Hanabusa you should know not to feed on the Day Class, what have I told you?" Kaname said shocked. "I am sorry, we met up last night and I got really thirsty and she offered me to drink her blood" Hanabusa said. Kaname slapped Hanabusa across the face and Hanabusa fell to the ground. "Nooooo" said a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Santana outside on the balcony. She then ran inside to Hanabusa. "Why did you do that for, you stupid vampire?" Santana yelled at Kaname. "Santana, please don't yell at him" Hanabusa pleaded. "Why?" Santana asked angrily. "Because that is Kaname, he is the Night Class president, so please don't yell at him" Hanabusa replied. "But he hit you" Santana said. "Because he fed on you, Santana" Kaname said. "Yeah I know, I was there and I have the mark to prove it, he was thirsty I wasn't going to let him die" Santana said. All of a sudden, Santana started to feel thirsty. "Oh no" A-lee said. "What?" Kaname and Hanabusa both asked. "Kaname, do you have any blood tablets?" A-lee whispered to him quietly. Kaname looked shocked. "Yes, wait here" Kaname said. "What's wrong with her?" Hanabusa asked. "Can't you see? She is thirsty" A-lee said. "Yeah, but why?" Hanabusa asked.

Just then, Kaname returned with a glass of red liquid and handed it to Santana. "Thank you" Santana said as she drank. Hanabusa was shocked but smiled. "You're a vampire?" Hanabusa asked. "Well, not yet, we haven't fully transformed" Santana answered. "We?" Hanabusa asked. "Both of us, duh" A-lee said. "A-lee, don't be mean to him" Santana said. "Oh I am so sorry sis" A-lee said sarcastically. "I must apologise for her, she doesn't even like any of the Night Class students" Santana whispered to Hanabusa. "Uh…Santana that is actually a total lie" A-lee said. "What?" Santana said surprised. "Have you met a vampire with a mop of reddish brown hair called Shiki?" A-lee asked. "I might have, why do you ask?" Santana wondered. A-lee gave her sister a look she would understand. "Oh really?" Santana said kinda squealing a bit. A-lee nodded. Santana smiled. "Well, I guess you do like a Night Class member" Santana said. "Hey Santana, who is it? Who does she like?" Hanabusa asked. "Shiki" Santana whispered. Hanabusa giggled. Santana smiled. Kaname didn't have a clue what was going on. "Uh…Santana shouldn't we tell Kaname what is going on, I mean he is the Night Class president" A-lee said. "Yes, you should" Santana said. "Uh….Kaname this is kinda strange but I am in love with A-lee" a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Shiki standing in the doorway. "What?" A-lee said shocked. "A-lee, I am in love with you" Shiki said. A-lee blushed. "We will be back in a minute Kaname, bye" Hanabusa said as he carried Santana out of the room.

Kaname was so confused. "Wait, what's going on here?" Kaname asked. "Shiki loves A-lee and Hanabusa loves Santana" said another voice.

They turned to see a boy with blond hair and green eyes. "Yes, well I kinda already guessed that, Ichijo" Kaname said. "Hello there" Ichijo said to A-lee. "Hi" A-lee replied. "Where has your sister gone?" Ichijo asked. A-lee looked around the room. "I guess she went somewhere with Hanabusa" A-lee replied. "Do you want me to go and find them, Kaname?" Ichijo asked. "Yes and when you find them, bring them both to me" Kaname answered. "Actually Kaname, I will be going back to the sun dormitory now, so after you are done with my sister, can you please drop her off at the sun dormitory?" A-lee asked. "Of course" Kaname said.

About 6 hours later, Santana returned to the sun dormitory safely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Just as Santana got to class.

7:45am

When Santana got to class, Yuki was already there. "Good morning Yuki" Santana said smiling. "Morning Santana" Yuki said. Santana sat down. "I love your scarf, it's very pretty" Yuki said. "Yes I know I love it too" Santana said gazing at her beautiful scarf.

After a while, A-lee came to class and sat down with Yuki and Santana. "Good morning Yuki and Santana" A-lee said. "Morning" Santana and Yuki replied. "I like your scarf Santana" A-lee said. "Oh, thanks" Santana said. "Where did you get it?" A-lee asked. "I brought it before we left home" Santana explained. "Ok, it is very beautiful" A-lee said. "Yes, it is" Santana said then went back on with her work.

Santana was daydreaming about Hanabusa as usual. Wondering that maybe she should visit him later.

After class was finished, A-lee, Santana and Yuki were walking to their next class. "I feel thirsty, I will meet you at class" A-lee said as she walked off.

Santana thought that now would be a good time to go see Hanabusa so she came up with a brilliant plan. "I will be back later Yuki; I should go see if A-lee is alright" Santana lied. "Ok, I will see you soon" Yuki answered.

After that, Santana ran to her dorm room to drop off her stuff.

When she got to her dorm room, A-lee wasn't there. "A-lee you liar, where the hell are you?" Santana said to herself. Santana put her stuff on her bed and then she felt a little tired so she went to sleep for a while.

After 1 hour or so, Santana woke up. She then left the sun dormitory then walked over to the moon dormitory.

Santana got there in half an hour; she walked up the stairs to the balcony and crawled on the floor so no one could see her. She heard voices coming from inside. "I am sorry, we met up last night and I got really thirsty and she offered me to drink her blood" Hanabusa said. She noticed Hanabusa's voice and peered through the window. She saw a vampire with darkish brown hair and brown eyes holding Hanabusa's collar, she also saw A-lee. "What?" Santana said quietly. Then Santana saw the vampire slap Hanabusa around the face. "Nooooo" Santana yelled.

Everyone turned around to see Santana outside on the balcony. She then ran inside to Hanabusa. "Why did you do that for, you stupid vampire?" Santana yelled at the vampire. "Santana, please don't yell at him" Hanabusa pleaded. "Why?" Santana asked angrily. "Because that is Kaname Kuran, he is the Night Class president, so please don't yell at him" Hanabusa replied. "But he hit you" Santana said. "Because he fed on you, Santana" Kaname said. "Yeah I know, I was there and I have the mark to prove it, he was thirsty" Santana said. All of a sudden, Santana started to feel thirsty. "Oh no" A-lee said. "What?" Kaname and Hanabusa both asked. "Kaname, do you have any blood tablets?" A-lee whispered to him quietly. Kaname looked shocked. "Yes, wait here" Kaname said. "What's wrong with her?" Hanabusa asked. "Can't you see? She is thirsty" A-lee said. "Yeah, but why?" Hanabusa asked.

Just then, Kaname returned with a glass of red liquid and handed it to Santana. "Thank you" Santana said as she drank. Hanabusa was shocked but smiled. "You're a vampire?" Hanabusa asked. "Well, not yet, we haven't fully transformed" Santana answered. "We?" Hanabusa asked. "Both of us, duh" A-lee said. "A-lee, don't be mean to him" Santana said. "Oh I am so sorry sis" A-lee said sarcastically. "I must apologise for her, she doesn't even like any of the Night Class students" Santana whispered to Hanabusa. "Uh…Santana that is actually a total lie" A-lee said. "What?" Santana said surprised. "Have you met a vampire with a mop of reddish brown hair called Shiki?" A-lee asked. "I might have, why do you ask?" Santana wondered. A-lee gave her sister a look she would understand. "Oh really?" Santana said kinda squealing a bit. A-lee nodded. Santana smiled. "Well, I guess you do like a Night Class member" Santana said. "Hey Santana, who is it? Who does she like?" Hanabusa asked. "Shiki" Santana whispered. Hanabusa giggled. Santana smiled. Kaname didn't have a clue what was going on. "Uh…Santana shouldn't we tell Kaname what is going on, I mean he is the Night Class president" A-lee said. "Yes, you should" Santana said. "Uh….Kaname this is kinda strange but I am in love with A-lee" a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Shiki standing in the doorway. "What?" A-lee said shocked. "A-lee, I am in love with you" Shiki said. A-lee blushed. "We will be back in a minute Kaname, bye" Hanabusa said as he carried Santana out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked Hanabusa. "I couldn't wait until tomorrow night to see you" Hanabusa said charmingly. Santana blushed.

Hanabusa sat Santana down on the grass near a lake after 5 minutes. "Where are we?" Santana asked. "We are near a lake, I planned us a picnic" Hanabusa replied. "Why? You drink blood" Santana said. "Well, I have that taken care of" Hanabusa said as he took out some blood tablets. "Oh, so you're not going to drink my blood then" Santana said sadly. "No, I thought you wouldn't want me to drink your blood" Hanabusa replied. "Gosh, it doesn't matter to me, you can drink my blood if you want to" Santana said.

Santana walked down to the lake and stared at it. "I am sorry, Santana" Hanabusa said. Santana turned around and hugged the sad vampire. Hanabusa smiled and sank his fangs in Santana's neck. Santana gasped but quickly calmed herself down. Santana smiled.

A few minutes later, Hanabusa stopped and went to sit down on the grass. Santana sighed a little and went to sit down too. She gazed up at the stars, they were twinkling above them and she sighed again. "What's wrong, Santana?" Hanabusa asked. "Oh, nothing" Santana replied. Hanabusa could tell there was something wrong with her because he could feel it through her blood; Hanabusa didn't know what to do. So he hugged her hoping she would be a little happier, it worked she was smiling.

About 6 hours later, Hanabusa returned Santana to the sun dormitory safely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning

7:30am

A-lee was walking to class by herself because she didn't want to face Santana after not long ago that Shiki declared his love for her, it just wouldn't be the best time. "A-lee, wait up" Santana called. "Oh great" A-lee thought to herself. "A-lee, wait up" Santana called again.

Santana was out of breath trying to keep up with her sister. "What do you want, Santana?" A-lee asked. "Why didn't you wait up for me?" Santana wondered. "I needed some time to think" A-lee answered. "Oh, you mean about Shiki?" Santana guessed. "Yeah, it was just so sudden, the only times we talked it was when I asked him about you…. Oops" A-lee said. Santana was shocked. "You were spying on me?" Santana asked. "I was worried about you" A-lee said. "You had no right to spy on me, A-lee, I can handle myself and I am fine, you had no need to worry" Santana yelled as she ran back to her dorm room.

A-lee couldn't help herself it just slipped out but instead of going to class, A-lee thought it would be best to follow her. "Santana! Wait, I am so sorry" A-lee yelled. A-lee ran to her dorm room and found the box of blood tablets spread across the floor near Santana's drawer where they are kept and red liquid spilt on the floor. "Santana? Where are you?" A-lee called. But Santana was nowhere to be seen.

A-lee ran out of the sun dormitory and over to the moon dormitory. On her way she saw Kaname the Night Class president. "Kaname, have you seen my sister? She ran off and now I can't find her anywhere" A-lee explained. "No, I haven't but you can check the moon dormitory if you want" Kaname answered. A-lee thanked Kaname and ran off.

When she got inside the moon dormitory she saw Ichijo the Night Class Vice President. "A-lee? What are you doing here?" Ichijo asked. "I came here to look for Santana because she ran off and I can't find her, so I was hoping that she may be here" A-lee explained. "Well, I haven't seen her, I just woke up" Ichijo said. "Ok, well I am going to look for her" A-lee said as she walked off.

A-lee was in the corridor of the moon dormitory when she came across a girl vampire with orange hair and blue eyes. "Hello there" The vampire said. "Hi" A-lee said. She was kinda scared being alone in the moon dormitory full of vampires. "What are you doing here?" The vampire asked. "My name is A-lee and I am looking for my sister Santana, have you seen her?" A-lee asked politely. "My name is Rima, and I am guessing your sister hangs around with Hanabusa Aido which means that she will probably be in his room" Rima explained. "Where is Hanabusa's room?" A-lee asked. "If you go upstairs, go left and it is the third door on your right but if you get confused, his door is really cold so that will help you" Rima explained. "Thank you Rima" A-lee said and continued on her way.

When she got to the stairs, A-lee walked up them and soon enough she got to the top and followed Rima's directions and went left and she counted all the doors on the right that she passed until she got to the third door which as Rima described was really cold. A-lee took a deep breath and put her hand on the door handle but took it straight off because it was really freezing. She took another breath and quickly opened the door so her hand wouldn't freeze.

When it opened the room was empty or so she thought, she entered the room. It was really cold in there.

She couldn't see anyone in there but she wandered around the room, trying to find Santana. "Santana, Santana, where are you?" A-lee called quietly. No one answered. A-lee started to get really scared. Then she heard a noise and the door slammed shut.

A-lee ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't open. "Oh great, I am stuck in Hanabusa's room and I can't get out" A-lee thought to herself.

A-lee tried to find another way out but she wasn't successful until Shiki opened the door. "Shiki? What are you doing in here?" A-lee asked. "Well, I was about to ask you the same question besides I heard a noise coming from here while I was trying to sleep so I decided to investigate" Shiki replied. "Well, thank you for rescuing me, but have you seen Santana? I can't find her anywhere" A-lee asked. "She is with Hanabusa at the moment, that is all I know" Shiki answered. "Thank you Shiki, I must be going" A-lee said as she walked out the door. "A-lee wait!" Shiki called. A-lee stopped and turned around to face Shiki. Shiki walked over to A-lee and hugged her; A-lee didn't know what to do so she hugged him back. Shiki then looked down at her neck and licked it slowly. A-lee gasped and pushed Shiki away. "What are you doing?" A-lee asked. "Just licking your neck, duh" Shiki replied. "I mean, why?" A-lee asked again. "Because I felt like it" Shiki answered. A-lee just ignored Shiki for a bit. "Can you please take me to Santana?" A-lee asked. "I would but I don't know where she is" Shiki replied. "Ok then, do you know anyone who would know her whereabouts?" A-lee asked. "Akatsuki would know" Shiki replied. "Can you please take me to him" A-lee pleaded. "Ok fine" Shiki said. So Shiki took A-lee to Akatsuki.

A-lee was walking with Shiki down the hallway and soon stopped at the door closest to the end on the right. Shiki knocked on the door. "Akatsuki, can I enter? I have someone who wants to talk to you" Shiki said. A mumble came from inside and the door opened.

A-lee and Shiki stepped inside and saw Akatsuki sitting on his bed. "Hello there" Akatsuki said. A-lee knew that the Day Class girls called him 'Wild'. "Hi Wild" A-lee said. "Why are you here?" Akatsuki asked. "Shiki told me that you know where Santana is" A-lee replied. "Yes I do, Hanabusa tells me everything" Akatsuki said. "Can you please tell me where they are? It is very important" A-lee asked. "Why is she so important to you?" Akatsuki asked. "She is my sister; now please tell me where she is" A-lee demanded. "Ok, she is at the abandoned dormitory" Akatsuki said. "Thank you" A-lee said as she ran out the door.

A-lee left the moon dormitory and ran over to the abandoned dormitory as fast as she could.

When she got there, she saw Santana with Hanabusa. "Santana" A-lee called. Santana and Hanabusa turned to A-lee. "What are you doing here?" Santana asked. "I have been trying to find you, Santana, I am sorry I was spying on you and stuff but I was worried about you" A-lee replied. Santana took a step towards A-lee and then crouched down on the floor in pain. "Santana? Are you ok?" A-lee asked. Santana didn't answer; all she did was scream in pain. Hanabusa was beside her trying to figure out what was wrong. "What's wrong with her?" A-lee asked Hanabusa. Hanabusa shrugged. "I don't know but wait here, I will go get Kaname" Hanabusa said as he ran off.

Just a while after Hanabusa had gone, A-lee was crouched on the ground screaming in pain as well. Both girls were terrified because they had no idea what was going on.

A few minutes later, Hanabusa came back with Kaname, when he entered he ran over to Santana. "Hanabusa, go and get Shiki, he will want to know what's going on" Kaname said. Hanabusa ran off again.


End file.
